howstrongisfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HowStrongIs/Master Chief Kicks a Missile Mechanism (Halo)
master chief missile kick.gif Towards the end of Mission 1 in Halo 4 Master Chief has to get a missile to launch. Unfortunately for him, it's jammed. So he pushes it past that, then kicks the mechanism into place. It's a good example of Chief's strength, and it's somewhat simple to scale. ---- Chief, with his knees bent, is about as tall as the mechanism he's pushing. With his knees unbent he should be about the same height. Chief, in armor, is 2.18 m tall. This will provide the basis for the rest of our scaling. We can see from the same shot that the box is 188 px long, while its height is 160 px. This means the box is 1.18x wider than it is tall, making it 2.57 m in width. We can also see that Chief kicks the box about 1.5 meters, which we'll need later. This next part is a bunch of scaling to find the area of this thing. To avoid this blog (and the image) from getting a million paragraphs long, I'm just going to list the area of each shape here. You can check it yourself, if you'd like, I'm not going to fudge any numbers. The large rectangle has an area of about 55,800 px^2, the one above that has an area of 15,000 px^2, the one above that has an area of 4000 px^2, the one above that has an area of 1340 px^2 and the one above that is 1080 px^2. In total, all the rectangles add up to an area of around 77,200 px^2. The first row of triangles have a total area of 2070 px^2, the second row 538 px^2, and the last few 318 px^2. In total they add up to 2930 px^2, which brings the total area to 80,100 px^2. We can see from the same image that the box is 228 px tall. Given its actual height of 2.18 m, this means there's 0.0097 m/px here. We can use this to convert 80,100 px^2 to m^2, that figure coming out to be 7.54 m^2. Since the box is 2.57 meters long, that means the volume of the mechanism is 19.38 m^3. The mechanism seems to be made of steel, which has a density of 8050 kg/m^3. Though, granted, it likely isn't solid steel. But even a conservative estimate of the object being just 5% steel would still give it a weight of around 7800 kg. Now we just need timeframes and speeds. As said above, Chief seems to kick the object about 1.5 meters, which it takes 0.5 seconds to cross, giving it a speed of 3 m/s. Chief accelerates the object to that speed in about 0.1 seconds, meaning he made it undergo 30 m/s^2 of acceleration. That gives us all the variables needed for force. ---- F = ma *m = 7800 kg *a = 30 m/s^2 (30)(7800) = 234,000 N ---- Result *Master Chief Kicks a Missile Mechanism - 24 metric tons-force ---- Potential Problems With This Calc *The percentage of steel is estimated, though likely low-balled. *The calc doesn't take into account the other materials in the mechanism. *The mechanism may be made of something other than steel, such as titanium or aluminum. This could lower it to 13 to 8 metric tons-force respectively. Category:Blog posts Category:Calculation